Hyuuga Sakura
Hyuuga Sakura is an original character from manga Seikun series, that is Legends Of Seikun, Hikarigan No Sakura, Pirate The Last Rebellion and Kaze No Tame Ni. She is an orphan girl, lives with her three best friends, Hamamoto Satsuki, Haruno Seleriti, and Hokata Saber. Background Hyuuga Sakura lost her parents when she was 3 years old. Her parents died because their house was burnt heavily by an evil magician from Eclipse Tower, Ryu La Cruest. Separated and lost all memories of her twin-brother, Hyuuga Sharon, she began her life without her family members. She was saved later by a son of a famous rich family, Akatsuki Sasuke. Two years later, she met with Hamamoto Satsuki, Haruno Seleriti and Hokata Saber that also dont have parents. Then, they decided to live together in Hamamoto's mansion that was left for Satsuki from her parents. Sakura transfered from living at Sasuke's mansion to Hamamoto's mansion in other to live independently without troubling Akatsuki's family. She intoduced Sasuke to her best friends and that was when Satsuki and Seleriti fell in love at the first sight on Sasuke. Personality Hyuuga Sakura is a 13 years old sweet ordinary girl who has just entered Alice Middle School in First Year. She was born on 25 December. She is known as a kind-hearted girl and a hero for her girls friends because she is so strong. She knows how to make an effective strategy to encounter her enemies. She also enters gymnastic class and karate-do class at her school. She had won many victories in karate-do sparring battle when she was in elementary school. Besides, she loves to play piano and keyboard when she feels boring. She has a strong determination to protect her precious people as she does not lose any of them again after her parents died and after she lost memories of her twin-brother. When she first arrives at Seikun World, she is destined to be Princequn Of Tsubasa and Sasuke is the Princelet of Tsubasa at Tsubasa Country. She is forced to fight against her best friends in a war called Willy War to win Holy Arell that can grant any 5 wishes except life and death.Sakura's love for her best friends is shown when she let Satsuki goes away after one of her Stars Warriors Chaos, Serenity was killed by Moon Warriors Heijan under Satsuki's command. Like Satsuki and Seleriti, Sakura also has a romantic feeling toward Sasuke without Sasuke himself realising it. As a prove of her love for Sasuke, she has a strong will to search, save and bring Sasuke back after he was being manipulated by the evil Ryu La Cruest. She is even willing to sacrifice her own life in order to save Sasuke from darkness. Appearance Hyuuga Sakura has a yellow short hair with two lines of her hair above her head like a cockroach. Sasuke often calls her ' cockroach' because of her hair above her head. Tsubasa of The Wind Tsubasa is one of the countries in Seikun World. It is known as having the most powerful military base in Seikun. The country is so peaceful and looks a lot like the old ancient Chinese country. Tsubasa also one of the country in Seikun that having the legendary animal spell. Tsubasa's animal spell is pegasus and the power inside the legendary animall spell is wind that can modifie into snow. Wind of Tsubasa is the only element that can modifie the original element into another element. Tsubasa also stands for star. Because of having the legendary animal spell, Tsubasa needs to fight against another country that having other legendary animal spell to win Holy Arell in Willy War. In this spell, it consist of a Princequn, Princelet that will lead the country with the help of five Stars Warriors called Chaos. The Princequn of Tsubasa is destined for Hyuuga Sakura while the Princelet of Tsubasa is destined for Akatsuki Sasuke. Other five Stars Warriors Chaos are Ryuuki, Serenity, Neji, Kairaka and Takari. Relationship With Tsukasa Tsukasa is the hidden country inside Tsubasa's area. It is known as one of the restricted country. Tsukasa and other three restricted countries were being invisible and being erased by the memories of Seikun World except for their countries'citizens after Suzafu incident . All the people in restricted countries cannot go out from the area of their countries because it was locked by a spell that no one can enter and go out from the country. The restricted countries are opened again by Twilight when Willy War is in its way. Tsukasa is the only restricted country that having their Meteors Warriors Shaos because they had summond the animal spell before Suzafu's incident. The Lost Starwings And Hyuuga Sharon Sakura's memories are being modified into a starwings. Sasuke Retrieval After knowing the truth by Ryu La Cruest, Sasuke sets himself to go with Ryu La Cruest in order to save Sakura. Light Of Affection Hyuuga Sakura is the original owner of the power Light Of Affection. Meeting With Reskiure, Sasuke And Reskiura Sakura's Real Name And Memories Sakura starts to remember slowly her memories before being borned in the world. Her real name is Shouen. Sakura And Reskiura Hyuuga Sakura was divided into two hearts befor being borned in the world by Ryu La Cruest.